Two Brains Daughter
by Wordgirl Fan
Summary: What would happen if Two Brains had a daughter who's the same age as Wordgirl. Takes place around the shorts


**I DON'T OWN THE WORDGIRL CHARACTERS**

Chapter 1

 _How it all came down_

One Day in Fair City my dad, Dr. Steven Boxleitner, was at his house recording some notes for an upcoming science experiment. Meanwhile at Faircity Elementary School, I, his daughter; Stephanie Boxleitner, was swinging on the swings for recess. And Violet Heaslip and Becky Botsford were also swinging on the swings.

"Hi I'm Stephie Boxleitner." I smiled at them.

"Hi I'm Becky and and this Violet." Becky said. Then the school bell rang.

In class Mrs. Davis announced they had a new student.

"Everyone please welcome Stephie Boxleitner." Mrs. Davis said.

"Hi Everyone. Um where will I sit?" I asked.

"Just sit beside Tobey right there." Mrs. Davis pointed to an empty desk.

After school I went home. And my dad was hooked up with a mouse he bought named Squeaky at his lab across town. I was unaware of what would happen. I was probably the best child ever. I did her homework and chores before her freetime. I even stayed out of trouble, mostly. I practically grew up on my own since my dad barely paid any attention to me.

While I was tidying her room, a man with long white hair, a little brain on the left side of his head and dressed in a lab coat entered my house.

"Yes, Yes. this will be a good home." The mysterious man said.

"Excuse me sir but this is my house." I scolded.

"Stephanie?" The man said.

"H-How do you know name?" I asked. "Wait, Dad?"

"Hi dear. I had a problem with the experiment." He said. He smelled around. "No cheese." So he left.

"That was weird." I said going back to clean my room.

The house phone rang after I finished my room.

"Hello." I sang into the receiver.

"Hello are you Stephanie Boxleitner." A woman voice said.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm District Attorney Bottsford, we would like you to come down to City Hall." The woman said.

"Okay see you in about twenty minutes." I replied.

"See you soon."

"You too."

Chapter 2

 _A Lucky Guess_

At city hall D.A. Botsford, Mr. Mayor, and Wordgirl were waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Stephanie, your father Dr. Steven Boxleitner has a mouse brain surged to his head…" D.A. Botsford started explaining.

"I know what he looks like now, he came to our house." I said. "Why?"

"He fused his lab mouse's Squeaky's to his head." Wordgirl explained.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In jail," D.A. Botsford replied. I gasped

"He's a villain like the Butcher?" I asked.

"Well, he did steal cheese, and if he keeps it up yes." Mr. Mayor said.

"Okay." I said. "We'll I stay, at our house?"

"What if you stay with us at my house?" D.A. Botsford offered.

"Okay, I'll pack up my stuff." I smiled.

"See you soon." D.A. Botsford smiled. "And you can call me Sally."

Later at the Botsford residences, I was having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner with T.J., Tim, Becky, Bob and Sally Botsford.

"So how long is she staying with us." T.J. asked.

"For awhile. Now Becky, could you help her unpack her stuff after dinner, and T.J. it's your turn to do dishes." Sally said. After dinner Becky, Bob, and I were unpacking my bags.

"Does your family know you're Wordgirl, Becky?" I asked in a whispering tone.

"No, wait how'd you know I'm Wordgirl." Becky whispered back.

"Is it not that obvious?" I asked.

"Um yeah not that obvious." Becky whispered.

"Does anybody know?"

"You, and I think the guy who yells help."

"Why do you think about the Help Guy?'

"He seems to know where I am, incogneato or not."

"Weird like the Butcher robbing the bank right now."

"Right, wait…" Becky focused hard and said. "Bank alarms and the Butcher. How'd you know?"

"I don't know."

"Word Up." Becky turned into Wordgirl and Bob was now Captain Huggyface.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Sure Stephie."

Chapter 3

 _Who's the best?_

The next day at school, at recess Becky and I were playing with Violet and Scoops. Then the bell rang. In class Mrs. Davis announced that the city is hosting a Vocab Bee.

"Who would like to participate?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"I'll compete because I'm the best at defining words." Said Victoria Best.

"No your not Victoria, Wordgirl is." I debated.

"I'm Victoria Best, emphasis on best. And I'll show you Boxleitner." Victoria shouted.

"Fine, Wordgirl's the preeminent at word defining and you're the best." I said.

"Please settle down." Mrs. Davis said as she took a tally of who would compete.

"What's 'preeminent' mean?" Victoria asked.

"I thought you're the best at word defining?" I asked.

"One minute." She said while pulling out her recorder. She played a tune and everyone then we were in a trance except her.

"What's it mean Beck-Face?" Victoria demanded.

"It means to be the best at something." Becky said in the trance. Then we were released from the trance.

"Huh, so what's it mean Victoria" I asked.

"It means to be the best at something." Victoria repeated. "Nice try at outsmarting me."

A few days later the Vocab Bee was on. Victoria, Tobey, Becky, some other students from other schools like Carl Gred, Gil Meat, and then there was also me.

The judge explained the rules. And it started.

"Carl, your word is 'define'." He said.

"To say the meaning of a word or something." Carl said.

"Correct, Gil, your word is superlative." The judge said.

"To be different." Gil said unsure.

"Sorry that's incorrect. Victoria you're up." The judge said.

"To be the best at something." Victoria said. "Like me."

The event went on for half an hour and Becky had won.

"Great job but be up for a rampage soon." I whispered.

"Okay… Wait what?" Becky said.

I just smiled and walked over to congratulate the the other competitors.

Chapter 4

 _Unbelievable_

Becky, Bob, and I were walking home when quite a few giant robots stampeded by.

"What the?" Becky said.

"It's the rampage." I sang.

"No villain does a… Come on Huggy we've got a rampage to deal with." Becky said sounding smart at first but annoyed afterwards.

"Catch up." I smiled.

"Word up." Wordgirl said.

About 10 minutes later I had just arrived at the street the Botsford's live on as Becky and Bob, not as Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface, were back.

"I can't believe it. It's almost laughable." Becky said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Tobey has a crush on me as Wordgirl but a abhors me as Becky Botsford." Becky said.

"What's abhor mean?" I asked.

"Abhor mean to dislike so much you literally hate it." Becky said.

"Than that about Tobey is unbelievable, but at least he doesn't know your secret identity." I replied.

"Let's watch Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour after you stop my dad at the grocery store." I said.

"You're psychic, aren't you?" Becky asked when she got back.

"So my dad says." I smiled as I turned on our show.


End file.
